


Rainbow Six: One shots

by banditendominic



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Combat Training, Comfort, Doc - Freeform, Multi, enjoy, i think, idk - Freeform, one shots, they are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditendominic/pseuds/banditendominic
Summary: Title is quite self-explanatory, really, but here I will post one shots about operators from Rainbow Six: Siege. Hope you like it! :) I will add characters and tags as the story progresses!Please don't steal any of my writing, thanks.New chapter: Hydrate - Thermite x reader





	1. Cheesy - Doc x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and you buy a cactus for Rook.

"Amour, we should get Julien this one," you exclaimed to your boyfriend, pointing excitedly towards a particular cactus in a corner full of cacti in the flower boutique you were in. "He'd love it!"

"Oui, it's probably all Julien could take care of," Gustave joked with a mischievous smile. However, his joke earned a small glare from your side, disliking how little credit Julien was given. "Kidding, chérie!"

"You'd better be."

Tugging at Gustave, you pulled him towards the cacti-corner and grabbed the small red pot with the green plant inside, holding it in front of you to show the Frenchman. "Isn't it pretty?" You asked and looked into his brown eyes hopefully, smile forming on your lips. Gustave was unable not to reciprocate your smile, mood brightening instantly by your happiness. "You are pretty, the cactus is fine."

Blushing, you bit your lip shyly and grabbed his left hand with your free right, giving it a squeeze. "You're not so bad yourself. Let's go pay!"

After paying for your newly bought cactus, the two of you headed back to the base, eager to give Julien his get-well-soon present, seeing as how he needed some cheering up after being sick from the flu for several days. Truthfully, the idea to get the sick man a small gift to cheer him up had been yours, but seeing the younger Frenchman happy really was a sight for sore eyes that not even Doc himself could resist, thus he tagged along with you. And also, you had him wrapped around your finger, so he would have gone even if the gift had been for Olivier.

"Should I wrap it?"

"No, that's not necessary. It will look clumsy, I think," Gustave answered your question quickly as he unlocked the door to the shared GIGN common room. He looked back to you and was met with a pair of unconvinced eyes. "Tie a ribbon around the pot if you want to do something, but paper is unnecessary."

"Fine," you admitted defeat as you strutted through the entrance and to the sofa in the middle of the room, almost throwing yourself down on it. Gustave shut the door after the two of you, then hung his jacket on one of the hooks in the hall. This made you realise you still wore yours, but, whatever, you figured. He walked over to you on the sofa and sat down, moving your legs to rest in his lap.

"I love you," he said, gazing at you while leaning his head on top of the sofa. "Thanks for doing this for Julien, I know he will be very grateful."

"Are you kidding? Julien is my best friend, I'd do anything for him." You took the man's hand into your own, pressing your lips to it in a quick kiss before meeting his brown eyes yet again.

"I'd do anything for you," he smiled and lifted his head, still looking at you.

"Stop being so cheesy, Gus," you giggled and winked at him, to which he only smirked smugly. "You know I feel the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little piece for annavanna who commented on my previous works. I hope you, and everyone else who's reading this, liked it! :)


	2. I know - Bandit x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit needs comfort.

"I'm just glad we managed to get the woman out alive, really," said Elias from where he sat across from you in the corner of the canteen, at the table you normally sat by. Monika hummed in agreement, even though it was only the men of the GSG 9, plus the two G.I.S. operators, who had been deployed for the mission to protect and later extract a hostage from a hotspot.

Beside you sat Dominic. No words had been uttered from him yet, even though you had been around the table for at least twenty minutes. Something was wrong, everyone knew it, but he wouldn't talk about it, not a word. Until now.

"Had it not been for-"

"Halt deine Fresse, Marius," Dominic hissed suddenly, cutting the younger German off mid-sentence. Marius looked genuinely offended by Dominic's outburst, even though he (unfortunately) was used to them.

"You don't even know what I was going to say, Dom," he said, putting his cutlery down on his plate and looking at the older man. "Don't blame this on me-"

"I'm not blaming anyone," Dominic spoke through gritted teeth and held onto the fork in his hand hard enough for his knuckles to whiten.

Marius replied something about a high horse and so Dominic stood up abruptly, switched from English to German and called his fellow operator something nasty and then almost flew out of the canteen, not looking back. Your eyes worriedly met Elias's since you didn't know why Dominic was in such a foul mood, but he did. He knew that you were asking him for what had happened during their deployment simply by meeting your stare.

"He missed an enemy which ended up almost killing both the woman and Aria, which is why she's in the med bay with Doc," he explained, facing downwards for a second before returning his gaze to your eyes. "Adriano killed him, but not before Aria had already been shot. It was unfortunate."

"Oh. Thanks, Elias. I'll go see to Dominic."

Leaving less than five minutes after your partner, you hurriedly put away your dirty dishes and then walked over to the GSG 9's quarters, pace quick. Without knocking on the door you headed inside and steered your feet towards the door leading into the sleeping quarters where you knew the German man would be. The door had been left open, so you simply peeked inside and saw him lie down on his bed, one hand covering his eyes, the other on his chest.

While not saying anything, you entered the room, locked the door behind yourself and made your way over to Dominic who hadn't so much as glanced your way; he knew it was you so there really was no need. Lying down beside him, you grabbed hold of the hand he'd placed on top of his chest, drawing small patterns on it with your thumb. Your other hand was placed in his hair, massaging his scalp slowly. Having known Dominic for years now, you knew there was no use in trying to get him to talk, so you didn't. You simply lay there with him and made sure he knew you were there for him.

"I screwed up," he confessed not long after you had lain by him. He removed his hand from his eyes and stared up at the bunk above him.

"I know," you admitted and buried your face into his neck, giving it a few kisses. "I know."

He pulled away and looked at you, brown eyes visibly saddened as he met your gaze. He didn't say anything, even though you could see that he wanted, needed, to. In the absence of words, you snuggled closer to him, put your arms around his body and used much of your strength to place him so he had his right cheek on your left shoulder. Somewhere along the way, after a grunt from you, he chuckled and helped you situate him. He might be lighter than most, but he was no feather. Silence filled the room again after that, both of you content as it was; Dominic resting in the crook of your neck, his left arm draped over your torso and his hand holding yours.

"Dom?" You said, tracing the fingers of your left hand across his bicep. He readjusted his face slightly, but only so that his ear wasn't against your chest. Humming as an answer, he linked his left hand together with your right, waiting for you to continue. "You know I love you?"

He turned up to look at you, face still neutral but with the slightest of smiles hinting at the ends of his lips. "Ja, ich weiß."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bandit is literally my weak spot. Or at least one of them. I'm weak for all the Germans, not going to lie. Hope you liked this!


	3. Hydrate - Thermite x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thermite and you are training, when suddenly you faint.

Loud cheering came from Mute, of all people, in the training room where you currently were, boxing against Jordan as if your life depended on it. It wasn't an easy match, for you or for him, for you were as good as equal. He had the upper hand in the strength department, but he did lack some of the technique which you already mastered, making you both tough opponents for each other. Admittedly, he had punched you good a few times, jaw still hurting slightly, but so had you – a bruise was already forming above his right eyebrow.

The two of you were both competitive enough not to call it a quits, even when Jordan landed a punch straight to your gut, making you double over in pain. He did however, much to your joy, choose not to put you out cold. Thank you, Jordan, you thought and inhaled sharply. Standing up straight, you looked to him, very much out of breath and sweating like a maniac – he looked just like this, as well, thankfully.

Realizing that you were, in this moment, the obvious loser of the match, you gritted your teeth, exhaling. If there was anything you stood by, it was that one should never disappoint the crowd (and one should never, ever, throw in the towel). The crowd for this particular match consisted of none less than Mark, who was cheering you on the best he could, Gustave, who claimed he was neutral in the matter, but knowing that he and Jordan had known each other longer, you figured he had your opponent's back. Finally, there was Mike. Mike who didn't do much cheering, but rather grumbling and occasionally adding of a smart comment or a chuckle. He had your back as well, though.

Jordan held his arms up in front of him, taking a defensive stance, waiting for you to come to him. And you would have, or at least would have successfully, had it not been for the sudden dizziness striking you like a lightning bolt. Dizzy or not, you scrambled up all the strength you could to hit him, simply because it felt like the right thing to do. You didn't miss, but the Texan didn't even flinch at your weak hit. Had it not been for his competitive side, he would have noticed you weren't at the top of your game anymore, but he didn't. He was about to swing at you, but the impressively great crowd of three noticed something was wrong.

"Oi, hands off her, Jordy-boy!" Mike exclaimed quickly, and jumped into the ring, quickly followed by Gustave.

Jordan looked at you carefully and couldn't believe he missed it – you were much paler than before, and your eyes were distant. You didn't comprehend much as you felt your legs give in under you, sending you stumbling forward, straight into the arms of the American operator.

Not much later you came to your senses again. You were still resting in Jordan's arms, not that you realized. Gustave was behind you, slowly unhooking you from the Texan and helping you sit down on the floor. At orders from the doctor, Mark ran off to get some water, and Mike for some dextrose tablets.

"Y/N, you fainted and are just coming back. How are you feeling?"

Fainted? With a racing mind, which, to be honest, barely handled the racing, you frowned towards the Frenchman, who had moved to sit beside you.

"I - uh, I feel fine, I think," you said, with a tone that, frankly, wouldn't even have convinced the most gullible of all. Jordan slumped down in front of you, worry tainting his normally happy smug (and beautiful) face. "What happened?"

"You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes," Jordan began, a small smirk appearing as your cheeks flushed pink at his remark. "I didn't even hit you."

"Shush, Trace. Girl's got your attention simply by existin', don't flatter yourself, eh?" Guess who's back? Thought Jordan, as, now, his cheeks turned the slightest bit of red. Mike's back.

Gustave chuckled as he reached for the dextrose Mike carried. A tablet was removed from the package and held out in front of your mouth, waiting for you to take it, which you did, when the doctor finally told you to. Jordan smirked at this. Your head was still spinning, but the sugar in your mouth did wonders. A small smile grazed your lips as Mark made it back with the water, giving it to you quickly. The dizziness wasn't gone yet, but you were glad to have four eager men by you to help.

Gustave left first, believe it or not. Apparently, James had got himself into a bit of trouble and needed assistance, it was nothing serious though. This made you all laugh wholeheartedly. After that, Mike and Mark left in unison, stating that they, too, should pay James a visit, maybe even tease him a bit (quite a bit, even, according to Mark). This left you, and your worthy opponent from Texas.

"You know, had I not fainted I would have beat your ass, so bad," you stated with a giggle, meeting the man's eyes. His whole face burst into a smile at your words, and he agreed. Yes, Y/N, you would have beaten me, he said, laugh in his voice.

Smiling, you grabbed a hold of his hand, which was stripped of the boxing glove previously there. "Can you please help me back to my place? I'm not sure I'd make it back myself, my head is still sort of spinning."

Jordan chuckled; "d'ya actually think I'd even think of letting ya walk alone, huh? For clarification, I wouldn't. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what this is, lol. I wrote it after I fainted in school because I forgot to drink. Oops. Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
